1. Field
Aspects of embodiments of the present invention relates to a laser annealing apparatus.
2. Description of Related Art
In general, in display devices such as thin film transistor (TFT) liquid crystal display (LCD) devices or active organic light-emitting display devices, emission of light from a pixel or an intensity of light emitted from a pixel is controlled by using a TFT electrically connected to the pixel. A TFT may have various configurations but may be configured to include an active layer by using polysilicon having a high mobility. To that end, a process of crystallizing amorphous silicon into polysilicon is used.
However, in a conventional laser annealing apparatus for crystallization of amorphous silicon, the accuracy of irradiating a laser beam is lowered during laser annealing.